the_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Narael Tarquin
A big fucking asshole who needs to shove his art projects to all corners of the earth, stick his nose in everyone's business, and be an overall prick to people. Has little to no redeeming qualities whatsoever. Overall sucks dick. Appearance Narael is young and handsome, with well-groomed black hair, a clean-shaven face, and sharp elvish features. Though he is technically a half-elf, Narael, for all intents and purposes, appears to be a full-on elf. He is lean and muscular, though not overtly so, preferring to keep his body toned instead of buff. He has cold, piercing bright blue eyes, which is odd considering his parents' eye colors (brown from his father and green from his mother). Narael tends to wear dark purples or blacks, clothing himself with long tunics or training-wear. His clothing itself is not terribly extravagant, with wool, flax, or cotton making up the majority of his wardrobe. Narael also owns a set of plate armor of an unknown type of metal, which has a glowing red visor on its helmet. He is usually inseparable from his weapon: a glowing red, great-sword previously belonging to an old family friend, Obsidian. Personality Narael is often friendly and affable, presenting a calm and collected disposition to ally and enemy alike. It is unknown as to whether or not Narael actually is this friendly and calm, or if he keeps all of his emotions bottled up on the inside. Rarely, if ever, does he allow this facade to drop. Narael is a connoisseur of fine art, food, and literature. He considers himself well-cultured, but is not adverse to spending time among more salt-of-the-earth individuals. He also enjoys educating and teaching others about the history of the world (of which he knows a great deal). A self-described egalitarian, Narael is also something of an anarchist; his rejections of the status quo (which he claims is extremely corrupt) History Abilities Narael is a spellcaster of nigh-prodigious renown. He has a near mastery of close-ranged teleportation spells and counterspells, backed up by significant telekinetic and telepathic abilities. He was able to easily counter Draven's fully charged Spirit Bomb and Christine's chain lightning, managed to completely shut down Cedric's mental defenses and penetrate his mind, and matched Azura blow for blow with his own telekinesis. Other than this, it is unknown what other magical abilities Narael has in his arsenal, for he has not shown them yet Narael is also an incredibly skilled swordsmen. Kyrrol, himself a world-renowned duelist, referred to Narael as being an undisputed master at two-handed blade combat (and this while Narael was at the very young age of sixteen). He often has used his sword skills alone to defeat lower-level combatants, such as Maltri Delkona and Revan Tarquin, and has proven himself more than a match for his father, Selivan Tarquin (though this was more than a decade ago, and Selivan was most likely holding back for fear of harming him). Narael's combat is often a meld of his arcane and martial abilities, though he usually leans more heavily upon one or the other depending upon his opponent. Against Selivan, he ferociously dueled him with his blade, whilst pummeling him with telekinetic blasts. He is quite flexible, and easily adapts to a variety of situations and environments. However, this immense skill has left himself somewhat overconfident against specific foes. While he is fairly cautious when picking his battles, and recognizes when he is going to lose, if he senses that his opponent is inferior, he will often underestimate them, and not fight at his full potential. Narael, however, is no perfect warrior. When caught unaware and by surprise, it is possible to eke out a victory over him. His only known defeat, at the hands of his sister, Lyanna Tarquin, occurred when she was able to disable his arcane connection and rapidly use the longer range of her weapon to deal crushing blow after crushing blow, snaking in and out of his defenses and subtly controlling his movement. Of course, Lyanna herself is a downright prodigious warrior in her own right, being able to best Selivan, Obsidian, and Kyrrol (using practice weapons) at the young age of sixteen. Narael also only barely won against the incredibly powerful telepath Azura, utilizing his hefty teleporting abilities to confuse her, and enabling himself to position himself for a decapitation. It was, however, a quite narrow win. Relationships Selivan Tarquin Revan Tarquin Lyanna Tarquin Azura Obsidian Appearances Narael Tarquin is a major character in the third, fourth, fifth, and sixth season. He also appears as a recurring character in the first and second seasons. Season 1 Session 6 Session 7 Session 8 Season 2 Session 12 Session 17 Session 18 Season 3 Session 21 Session 23 Session 24 Session 29 Season 4 Session 34 Session 35 Session 38 Session 39 Session 40 Season 5 Session 47 Session 48 Session 50 Season 6 Session 52 Session 57 Session 59 Season 7 Session 62